


Till Death Do Us Part

by Eisdrache



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Sad, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisdrache/pseuds/Eisdrache
Summary: Alfred is a wounded soldier, and while being in hospital he meets the very grumpy nurse, Arthur. He falls in love with the man, but notices that something is strange about him.





	Till Death Do Us Part

Flashing lights and howling sirens disturbed the darkness of the night. Planes dashed through the sky, so gracefully and yet so disturbingly deadly. One plane was bathed in blinding light, a bang, and suddenly it staggered as if it tried to find its balance again. A hand of smoke erupted from the plane and engulfed the machine. It tore its dark and slender fingers around the wings, as if it tried to break them, and pulled it down to earth. Then everything went black.

Alfred woke up with a sudden start. He licked over his dry lips and blinked a few times, however his vision remained fuzzy. He reached out and his hand fumbled over the small desk that stood next to his bed. He made a small victorious huff as he finally found his glasses and put them on. His surroundings became clearer and he recognized the white little room he had been staying in since some weeks now.  
This dreams always reenacted the last moments he remembered before his plane crashed, but somehow he never saw it from his own eyes. It was like the memory of a bystander, who watched the whole event close by. However the dream and his memory of this dreadful night had one thing in common. They both ended at the same time. He had no idea how he survived this crash and how he ended up in this military hospital in England. A friendly nurse told him that his body was recovered next to a totally burnt down plane wrack somewhere on the Dutch- German border, but he survived the whole accident. Well, not without a scratch as one of his legs had been broken and he had some cuts and bruises scattered over his body, but it was certainly better than being a burnt corpse. His survival certainly was a miracle.  
"Good morning, Mr. Jones." A voice greeted him and Alfred turned his head. A small and slender man walked up to him and wrote something on a piece of paper. The American never saw this guy before, but the hospital was rather busy due to the amount of wounded soldiers flooding into the building every day. But he never saw a male nurse before, as most of them served on the battlefield.  
Alfred nodded and smiled friendly in return, however the stoic expression on this guy's face remained.  
"I am Arthur Kirkland. I have been assigned to assist your recovery," He explained and pointed his finger at a some crutches that rested against the wall. This meant he will finally see something different than this boring white ceiling. He spent so much time in this boring bed, the outside world suddenly seemed like an utopia and he was going to finally reach its heavenly gates. 

Wind played with his hair with his invisible hands and lifted strands of his hair. It felt nice to walk outside. Well, not really walk, more like clutching onto the crutches and trying to coordinate his healthy leg. It was difficult to move and it hurt, and the blank expression this strange nurse had did not help either.  
"I am not going to have permanent damage, right? That would be a pain in the ass," He asked and looked at the Brit. When those expressionless eyes bore into his skull he tried to flash a nervous smile, maybe his stony mask would crumble in any way.  
"You should be thankful that you are still alive. Don't insult the gift of life given to you by worrying about those little things," He simply said.  
This guy was not only scary on the outside, but also really grumpy on the inside. Alfred just shrugged and laughed. Maybe this was a normal behaviour for nurses, or heck, even for British people.  
"Hey man, don't be like that. You should really try to smile and laugh once in a while," Alfred said and a pout framed his face. Arthur simply looked at him and something stirred in those eyes. An unknown emotion danced through those forest green eyes. At least he finally coaxed a reaction from the Brit. The nurse licked over his lips as if he tried to think of a witty comeback.  
"Why would you want to see me smile anyways?" he finally asked and raised his eyebrows. Alfred just laughed and shrugged. Maybe he just yearned for some human relationship after those lonely and boring days he spent in the hospital bed. A smile and some warm words.  
"You always look so serious and totally unhappy. I bet I can make you smile!" he exclaimed and stopped at a tree to take a short break from his walking practices. Arthur also stopped and crossed his arms.  
"Okay, listen here! This will make you definitely laugh," He exclaimed and grinned in anticipation for the joke he was about to tell "I really want to have a job cleaning mirrors. It's something I could see myself doing!" His mouth was open to a silent laugh and he looked expectantly at Arthur. But the Brit did not even move one single muscle. He actually looked rather unamused.  
"Oh, come on! That was a funny joke!" he whined in frustration. Nobody could be that bitter, right? "Your jokes are really bad. But I appreciate your efforts," Said the Brit. Maybe he had to do more than just telling a cheesy joke. The American really wondered how a smiling Arthur would look like. The man was rather attractive after all, except for that stoic expression.

Arthur kept on coming every day. Alfred always told a joke and hoped to make the small nurse laugh, however his efforts always ended without any success. The American still enjoyed the witty comebacks he always received in return and the amused glee in those green eyes, even though Arthur tried to hide it. Alfred had to admit that he enjoyed his grumpy companion. There was something special about the Brit that the American could not quite grasp. As if he had a special connection to the man. Maybe he just felt this way because Arthur was the only person he could talk to, the only person who accompanied him among the sea of unknown and busy people in the hospital.  
One night Arthur came to him in the middle of the night. His voice was hushed and he wanted to show Alfred something incredible. The American sleepdrunkenly fumbled for his glasses and yawned. This better be good, he thought and forced himself to get out of bed. He followed after Arthur, the sound of his crutches echoed through the dark hospital floor. The nurse led him to the staircase and helped him up. Why did he wanted to show him the roof of all places?  
It was rather chilly when he arrived on the top of the building and the wind was constantly touching them with its cold and invisible hands. But Alfred immediately forgot the temperature after he saw that beautiful sight above him.  
A river of a million diamonds was flowing through the sky. Every single one of them cut through the endless and cold darkness, like an ocean of calmly flickering candles. Nestled in between the stars that were scattered on the black velvet fabric of the sky was the moon, her silent gaze laid upon Arthur and Alfred.  
"You were absolutely right. This is incredible," He mumbled and turned his head to the nurse. Arthur was just standing there, staring at him. Those endless green eyes bore into his soul, and he found himself unable to look away. It was then that Alfred noticed how utterly beautiful the man was. A shooting star crossed the river of stars above their heads. Alfred gulped and put his hand on Arthur's cheek. His skin felt cold, most likely due to the chilly air that surrounded them. "You know what else is incredible? Your beauty," He said and a nervous grin appeared on his face.  
Arthur raised his head and it was for the first time that Alfred saw a smile on that face. Butterflies exploded in his stomach and he felt a sudden rush of emotions. His heart beat rapidly and it was then that the realization crashed down upon him. He was in love with this man.  
"This better be not one of your stupid jokes again," Arthur said and made one step forward. Alfred could feel his body growing hot. He stood in front of the Brit and put his hand on Arthur's chin. The American licked over his lips and stared into those forest green eyes. His hands tingled and he heard his pulse drum in his ears.  
"May I kiss you?" he asked with a hoarse voice and bit his lips in anticipation. Those green eyes stared at him. Arthur seemed to think for a moment and he opened his mouth only to close it again. Then he pressed his lips together and a flash of sadness goasted over his face and he turned his head away.  
"I am sorry, Alfred. I can't," He said and he pressed his lips together "But that doesn't mean that I am not interested in you," He added when he saw the disappointed look on the American's face. Arthur sighed and reached for his hand and put something cold and metallic in his palm. Alfred looked down at the object he was now holding. A pocket watch?  
"This is clock is very important to me. But you should keep it. Treat it as a gift," He said without any further explanation. Arthur then turned around and looked up to the sky. "I am sorry. But I have to work now." he just said and left the roof, leaving Alfred alone.  
Another shooting star crossed the river of diamonds. Alfred closed his eyes for a second and pulled the watch to his chest. He wished for just one thing. To be loved by that wonderful man. 

Alfred laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. It has been three days since the incident on the roof, and Arthur never visited him again. He opened his eyes again and looked to the little table that stood next to his bed. The pocket watch that Arthur gifted him laid there. The metallic lid was without any inscription, just a golden surface that reflected the light. Alfred opened the little clock and sighed. When Arthur gave the pocket to him the hands where on 3 minutes before 12 o'clock. He thought the clock must be broken, but the minute hand was always at a different position as the days went by. It must still be mailfunctioning, he thought and closed the lid again. 

A sudden sirene disrupted his thought. He knew that sound all too well. Bomber alarm. He already experienced an air strike when he first came to London. The attacks became rare, but they still happened occasionally. He got up and slowly limped to his crutches. Alfred shivered sligthy as he left his bed and yawned. He was able to hear some voices coming from outside of his room. The nurses started the evacuation, he thought. 

A loud crash howled through the night and the ground was suddenly shaking. Alfred lost his balance and fell to the ground. The light stopped working and scattered screams erupted from the hospital building. What happened? Alfred heard his pulse drumming in his ears and he felt unfocused and dizzy. The American tried to move, but found himself unable to. Realization crashed upon him. He couldn't feel his legs. His hands were shaking and he reached down to his lower body. His hand was stopped by a cold and hard surface. His fingers stroked over the surface and he tried to ignore the panic that started to paralyze his thoughts. He tried to move the unknown object, but it was impossible. Tears pooled in his eyes and a frantic sob escaped his lips.  
A bomb must have hit the hospital and part of the roof over Alfred's head must have collapsed. His legs were crushed. 

"No... No. Help! Please! Somebody, help!" He screamed and he punched against the giant rock in desperation. His voice vanished between the shouts and cries that seemed to echo through the air.  
A metallic smell hit his nose. Blood. His blood. He tried to control his breathing.

The door suddenly clicked and opened, the screams coming from the hall rose in volume. Another click indicated that the door had been shut again.  
"Hello? Is somebody there? Oh my god, please help me!" Alfred practically screamed and tried to see something in the darkness. The unknown person just slowly walked to him. His steps seemed louder than any scream in the building.

"I am so sorry." 

Arthur. That was the first thought that raced through Alfred's mind. Arthur is going to save him! He had to!  
The Brit leaned down and the American was able to see his face in the darkness. Arthur reached for his hand.  
"You were never meant to survive. I thought I could trick the universe. And I thought it worked! But your clock never stopped ticking."  
What was he talking about? Alfred just gulped and squeezed the hand that was holding him tighter.  
"Arthur, just get help! I am begging you!" he pleaded but Arthur just looked up. Tears were streaming down his face and a sob escaped his lips. "I can't," He said and his lips trembled violently with every word he spoke. 

"Alfred, I am not a nurse. You never meant to see me," The world seemed to slower down as the American heard the next words "I am the grimreaper. I am death, Alfred."  
This had to be a joke. A sick and cruel joke. Alfred just shook his head, his eyes widened in disbelief. Arthur reached for the pocket watch that had fallen to the ground after the explosion.  
"It's your time, Alfred. It's up. You were meant to die in that plane accident. But I fell in love with you. I thought I could save you, but I was wrong. I guess this is my punishment," He said with a shaky voice and leaned closer. "It's like a curse. My kiss brings certain death." 

Alfred just stared at him. His body felt so light suddenly. A warm feeling pooled in his chest and the paralyzing fear suddenly drained from his body. Alfred tried to smile, but only small sob escaped his mouth. He wished for Arthut's love that night on the roof. And it was granted in the most cruel way possible. He raised his hand and touched Arthur's cheek. It was as cold as ice. He moved his hand to the grimreapers's head and slowly pushed him down. Their faces almost touched, and Alfred looked into those endless green eyes. 

"I love you too." 

He then closed the distance and pressed his lips against Arthur's. They felt warm and soft, just like Alfred ever imagined them to be. Arthur wimpered and returned the kiss. The American felt how his life was being draint. Arthur was staring at him. His beautiful eyes were filled with sorrow and single tears dropped onto Alfred's face. But the American just smiled as his last seconds on earth passed. His head lulled back, breaking the kiss. But his ocean blue eyes still looked at Arthur and he had a peaceful expression on his face. He laid his hand on Alfred's cheek and his whole body felt so weak. He saw the utter sadness on other human faces every day, and he had always wondered how it felt to lose someone. It hurt. As if his heart was being ripped from his living body. He could answer that now. He lowered his head on Alfred's should and his whole body shaked.  
The grimreaper sobbed as he embraced his love's lifeless body. A scream erupted from his throat and it told the world from the endless sorrow he felt. But it went unheard in the darkness of the night.


End file.
